


More to Reminisce

by Araschia



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Baconleadstomuchmore, F/M, Hand Job, In Love, Light Sadism, Love Bites, Misbehaving kitten, Teasing, pain and pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araschia/pseuds/Araschia
Summary: Sharing bacon bites turns into something more. Happens after Melting into the Sweetness.“You know, you make me so hungry, Tofu.”“Hungry for what?”“Hungry for your love.”





	More to Reminisce

MASTER ATTENDANT and SWEET TOFU are in the latter’s room, sitting on a couch with three pink pillows and eating bacon bites because it’s his favorite food. 

SWEET TOFU: “You like these now don’t you?”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Yes, I think I’m getting a taste for them. They’re nice, easy to eat, and filling.”

SWEET TOFU: “Funny how you’ve always said you’ve sworn off bacon~”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Then again I used to be wary of you and well..that changed.”

MA blushes a little, remembering their little moment. 

SWEET TOFU: “Mmmhmm, indeed.”

He wears one of his mischievous grins, though this version is laced with a sort of deeper affection. It sends a shiver along your spine.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Sweet Tofu, there’s a bread crumb on your lip.”

SWEET TOFU: “Oh, oops~”

He licks it off slowly, intensifying the shivers in you.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “You’re such a tease all the time.”

SWEET TOFU: “So I am. Tease or no tease, which do you like, hmmm?”

It’s a variation of his normal lines. MA feels special for this twist reserved just for her.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “If you didn’t tease, you wouldn’t be you.”

SWEET TOFU: “And if you didn’t point out my teasing, you wouldn’t be you either.”

He scoots closer to MA and feeds her a bite of bacon bite. MA can’t hold back a smile as she eats from his fork.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Tofu...heheh.”

SWEET TOFU: “If you want to say something, don’t hold back~”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “I’m still not used to this way you treat me.”

SWEET TOFU: “You will be soon~”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Maybe.”

MA feels an inclination to kiss him so she does, much to her own surprise.

SWEET TOFU: “See?”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “I guess you have a point.”

MA stands up and goes over to a doll sitting on top of a drawer. It’s a Salty Tofu doll.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “What’s this?”

SWEET TOFU: “I had someone make that for me several days ago. I tried to make one myself, but I messed up.”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “You wanted to show your little brother you care about him?”

SWEET TOFU: “Yes, yes. He didn’t like it though.”

He gives a bittersweet kind of chuckle. MA had come to realize this is how he expressed sadness. She goes over to him and joins him on the couch.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “It will be all right, Tofu. He’ll like you one day.”

SWEET TOFU: “Mm, maybe.”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “The efforts you make for the people you care about are so admirable. That’s one of your qualities that won me over.”

SWEET TOFU: “Every time you say something like that, it makes me want to give you more love~”

MA smiles.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “That’s more like you.”

SWEET TOFU leans in and kisses MA. It starts off soft and subtle, slowly turning into a more passionate kiss. When it ends, both of you are smiling.

SWEET TOFU: “I wanted to do that ever since the battle yesterday, when the fallen angel scraped your leg.”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “You’re sure you didn’t want to sooner?”

MA’s smile turns cheeky.

SWEET TOFU: “Nevertheless, it’s an urge even my rock music can't drown out~”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Speaking of drowning, I’d to drown in you.”

MA’s cheeks turn pink at her bold words. He has that effect on her. The flirtatious banter between them was a normal occurrence now, but it was never mundane. He runs a hand through your hair.

SWEET TOFU: “You want to drown in me? Interesting~ I’m more of a falling type.”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Falling?”

SWEET TOFU: “I want to fall in you, my dear Attendant~”

It’s like he’s taken flirting lessons from Chocolate or some other food soul. Or perhaps he’s had these lines in him from the start.

So close, yet still a puzzle not yet solved. To MA, that is SWEET TOFU. 

MASTER ATTENDANT: “That means I’ll need to give you a little push.”

MA presses her lips on his ear and plants a gentle kiss on his earlobe. 

SWEET TOFU: “Heh...time to add some water for you~”

He takes MA’s hand. Both stand and he presses MA against the wall.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “T-Tofu?”

SWEET TOFU: “Something different this time, you know? Haha.”

He envelopes a surprised MA into another kiss. Taking off his wool gloves, he holds her closer and nibbles on her neck. MA’s breath catches.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Starting off strong, huh…”

SWEET TOFU: “You know this is only the surface~”

His every word rattles MA. 

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Then break the ice.”

SWEET TOFU: “As you say, my dear Attendant~”

The kisses begin again. The second time. MA wonders why she waited so long in between. This is what she needs, this food soul. SWEET TOFU takes off MA’s shirt slowly, the act essentially being a series of caresses. MA shivers.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Where did you learn all these skills, Tofu?”

SWEET TOFU: “Well, teasing just happens to be something I’m good at~”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Several types of teasing I see.”

MA runs a hand along SWEET TOFU’s hair and stops to poke one of his earrings.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Does getting your ears pierced hurt a lot?”

He looks thoughtful.

SWEET TOFU: “There’s a thin line between pain and pleasure.”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Hmm...is that why you wanted me to bite you that time?” 

A blush comes over MA at the memory. How bold of her. SWEET TOFU’s grin widens.

SWEET TOFU: “Precisely, my dear Attendant. You know what else I like?”

He fingers the pink choker around his neck and takes it off. MA’s eyebrows raise.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “You...like being choked? That’s quite extreme…”

SWEET TOFU: “Ah, don’t take it the wrong way~ I just like a little pressure.”

He steps back and leans against the wall.

SWEET TOFU: “Come on~”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Huh? So...you want me to...squeeze your neck or something?”

SWEET TOFU: “Yes, please~”

MA’s surprised expression remains as she walks up to SWEET TOFU. She places her trembling hands around his neck and tightens her grasp a bit. Something stirs in his eyes. Excitement. 

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Um...is this…”

SWEET TOFU makes a motion for her to squeeze a little more. Pretty much trembling from head to toe, MA tightens her grasp a tiny bit more. He makes an ‘okay’ gesture. 

MASTER ATTENDANT: “I’ll just do this for a few more seconds.”

The last thing she wants to do is accidentally hurt SWEET TOFU. 

When MA releases him, he’s breathless in an exhilarated sort of way. Not seconds later, SWEET TOFU has her against the wall and kisses MA again, with more intensity. Then he caresses and strokes her body, inch by inch.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “I guess you really do like being choked.”

SWEET TOFU: “Especially by you.”

MA shivers at those simple words. It sounds like he’s being serious.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “You’re definitely starting to make me drown.”

SWEET TOFU: “You’d have more trouble speaking if that were true.”

He plants kisses all over MA’s upper body.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “You’ve been waiting for this moment haven’t you?”

SWEET TOFU stops and looks up at MA, his expression darker.

SWEET TOFU: “I’ve been waiting and holding back every time the other food souls are there. For so long I had to pretend. Next time could you not make me wait so long?”

MA’s breath catches.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Right.”

Thinking about his words, desire floods into MA and she gazes at him more firmly.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “I’ve also been pretending and it’s almost painful when we stand next to each other in front of the others. At night, I often imagine the things we could do.”

SWEET TOFU: “Is that so? Then show me what you’ve been imagining.”

MA grins and pulls off his cardigan.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “As you say.”

Taking off his shirt, she caresses him the way he did her — slow and careful. He tenses a little.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Don’t tell me you’re afraid.”

At her mimicking SWEET TOFU gives an amused smile.

SWEET TOFU: “Don’t tell me you’re going to stop~”

MA can’t suppress a random giggle and presses her lips to his shoulder. The taste of him was sweet and his cologne made him sweeter. 

Sugar high.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Your belly ring...I didn’t appreciated it last time.”

SWEET TOFU: “Do whatever you like, Attendant.”

MA licks said belly ring and feels him shiver a little. Adrenaline rushing into her, she plants a trail of kisses along SWEET TOFU’s stomach. Slowly, the kisses turn into bites. He presses his fingertips more tightly against the wall. When MA softly bites his neck, a groan escapes from SWEET TOFU.

MASTER ATTENDANT: (out of breath) “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

SWEET TOFU looks at MA in silence for a moment, his chest rising and falling. Suddenly, his eyebrows narrow and he pushes MA against the wall before kissing her.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “That’s a clear answer, Tofu.”

SWEET TOFU: “I wonder what your expression would be like when you’re in pain…”

He wrapped a hand around MA’s neck, not too tightly but not really lightly either. MA flinches.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “D-don’t…”

SWEET TOFU lets go after a while and nibbles on her collarbone. Soft nibbles turn into bites all over her upper body. MA’s knees are getting weak and her head a dizzy mess. He pauses and gazed at her, breathing hard.

SWEET TOFU: “Hmm...I see~ Interesting.”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Pleasure in pain...I think I understand a bit…”

SWEET TOFU: “Oh, do you~”

He presses his lip against MA’s and softly bites her lower lip. A little moan escapes MA.

SWEET TOFU: “Which do you like more, inflicting pain or feeling pain?”

MA opens her mouth to answer but an idea crosses her mind. Grinning, she tackles SWEET TOFU on to the pink and white swirly carpet floor. He looks at her with widened eyes. 

MASTER ATTENDANT: “That’s my reply, Tofu. You also said you wanted to fall, right?”

SWEET TOFU: “You’re just like a little misbehaving kitten, my dear Attendant~”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “But you’re the one who’s misbehaving, biting me like you did. Time for the disciplining.”

MA realizes she sounds like Spicy Gluten. Nevertheless, the words taste good on her tongue. Spicy flavor to the sweetness.

SWEET TOFU: “I look forward to it then.”

What ensues next is a tackling match in which MA pulls off SWEET TOFU’s stockings and tries to get his kilt off while he is both tugging at her pants and trying to evade her naughty hands. Eventually MA is successful. A devilish grin forms on his lips.

SWEET TOFU: “Time to discipline you~”

He gets to his feet, pulls MA up and backs himself up against the wall with MA in his arms. He slips his fingers under her underwear and she shivers. His touch is slow but steady, each stroke stirring the urges within MA. However, when she gets close, he stops. She frowns.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Hey, don’t stop now, Tofu.”

SWEET TOFU: “Then it wouldn’t be a punishment anymore, would it?”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Please…”

He teasingly strokes her a few more times before taking his fingers out. He chuckles at her squirming.

SWEET TOFU: “Your expression makes me so excited~”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “How would you like it if I teased you?”

Dizzy with overflowing desire, she spins around and pulls him in her arms so their positions are reversed. Then she caresses his body, reaching lower and lower.

SWEET TOFU: “Where are you touching~”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “You know where I’m touching.”

He tenses as MA continues. MA can’t wipe off the smile on her face, knowing she’s the one teasing him now. His submission and his quickening breathing fuels the adrenaline in her. 

SWEET TOFU: “Stop.”

He tries to pull her hand away but MA overpowers him. 

MASTER ATTENDANT: “The key part is drawing out the pleasure, Tofu. Don’t you like the pain of it?”

SWEET TOFU: “You’re enjoying this too much.”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “True.”

She kisses him and pulls away quickly. His frown becomes a glare, to MA’s delight.

SWEET TOFU: “I told you to stop.”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Why?”

SWEET TOFU: “It’s not fair if you prolong my pleasure before I prolong yours, dear Attendant.”

His voice is serious and lower.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “You should sound more convincing. What do you want me to do?”

SWEET TOFU: “Take your hand out.”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Should I really?”

She uses her other hand to stroke his stomach and fingers his belly ring. He groans.

SWEET TOFU: “You don’t want to know the consequences if you don’t take your fucking hand out.”

MA’s heart jumps and her teasing grin wavers, but her voice maintains its tone.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “I love it when you talk like that. Keep talking.”

SWEET TOFU: “You know what happens when you don’t obey me and shut up, my dear Attendant?”

A pang of nervousness washes over her.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “What?”

No sooner does that word leave her lips, SWEET TOFU pulls MA’s hand away and practically drags her to his pink and brown bed. On the messy blankets, he pushes her down.

SWEET TOFU: “I reach my limit, that’s what happens.”

He tugs MA’s underwear off and then his own. 

MASTER ATTENDANT: “The moment when you reach that limit, doesn’t it feel good?” 

SWEET TOFU: “Can’t have too much of a good thing~”

He enters MA and gazes at her with a mixture of lust and affection. MA gazes back, rather transfixed.

SWEET TOFU: “Sweet or spicy, which do you prefer?”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Sweet. You’re Sweet Tofu after all.”

MA’s unexpected answer has him raise an eyebrow. 

SWEET TOFU: “Seems like you also enjoy the pain of others~”

He obeys her and goes slow. The ache within MA flares up like an abandoned fire and she squirms from underneath him. A grin reappears on SWEET TOFU’s face.

SWEET TOFU: “Heheh, much better~”

With each slow thrust, MA’s fingers curl more into fists. Their heavy breaths intermingle. Judging from the wavering of SWEET TOFU’s smile and the darkness brewing in his eyes, he’s driving himself crazy as well.

MASTER ATTENDANT: *half-gritted teeth* “You know, you make me so hungry Tofu.”

SWEET TOFU: “Hungry for what?”

Looking at him like this, all messy and raw, makes her feel something so powerful.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Hungry for your love.”

SWEET TOFU pulls MA into a kiss, a passionate one with more layers than just desire. His fingers entangle themselves in her hair, which is splayed out across the pillow. 

SWEET TOFU: “And here’s your reward~”

He continues. Seconds later, MA goes over the edge with a soft moan. She steadies her breathing and gazes at him.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “I can see the pain of almost unbearable pleasure in your expression.”

SWEET TOFU cracks a grin.

SWEET TOFU: “Mmhmm, it is unbearable.”

His grip on the blankets tightens as he moves within her again. The moan that escapes from his lips when he reaches his limit sends a shiver throughout MA.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Now we both have our rewards.”

She watches with a dazed expression as SWEET TOFU pulls out of her and rolls next to her, panting. 

SWEET TOFU: “You’re hungry for my love, hmm?”

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Yes.”

SWEET TOFU: “Then here it is.”

He plants a soft kiss on MA’s lips and maintaining their close proximity, looks at her without speech and strokes her cheek. 

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Aww, look who’s being cute for once.”

SWEET TOFU: “You mean a lot to me, my dear Attendant~”

His serious words make her heart skip a beat.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Really? You mean it?”

SWEET TOFU: “Of course~ That’s why I wanted to see you in both pleasure and pain. Because I love you, I wanted to see every side of you.”

MA thinks over his words and smiles.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “I can say the same. I love you, Sweet Tofu.”

They lie there and talk for a while. At some point, SWEET TOFU falls asleep. MA runs her hand through his hair and kisses him on the cheek.

MASTER ATTENDANT: “Good night…”


End file.
